


【授权翻译】Go On Ahead 放心去吧 by kiaronna

by Uzai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Teaching, kind of, we see so little of viktor's relationships with other people, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzai/pseuds/Uzai
Summary: 总是板着一张脸、骂骂咧咧的Yakov并不懂得闪闪发光的紫色表演服、冒着发胖的危险暴食甜食的冲动、或是对男孩子的迷恋。但Viktor懂。





	【授权翻译】Go On Ahead 放心去吧 by kiaronna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go On Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338157) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



> 译者注：这是我第一次进行YOI同人文的翻译。本文为米拉视角，讲述了维克多在来到长谷津之前的年间的生活，对他的个人性格与人际关系也有所探索。作者kiaronna的文风非常优美，对于情感的拿捏总能不时地触动读者的心弦。如果大家喜欢这篇译文，也请到原文链接里给她献上你们的赞（Kudo）与评论（Comment）。谢谢大家的支持:D  
> 为了方便阅读，再提一嘴：Milochka是Mila的一种爱称形式。疯狂喜爱Mila。

Mila Babicheva知道Viktor会成为一名好教练的。

这就是为什么，当Yakov在那个四月的早晨顶着一张气得发紫的脸冲进冰场时，Mila只有一点点被逗乐的感觉。

“以后冰场会更安静。”她评价道。其实，没有了Viktor的声音，这里并不会变得更安静——Viktor说的话并不多，只是偶尔指导一下Yuri Plisetsky和她的滑冰，或是把Yuri惹生气。但是现在Viktor走了，其他的滑冰者或许可以不再讨论有关他的流言蜚语、丢下各种尖刻的评论，Yakov也终于不用隔着一个冰场朝他的冠军学员怒吼了。

“他对当教练 _一无所知_ ，”Yakov怒气冲冲地说，“他连 _最基本的尊重_ 都没有！”

Mila并不了解Viktor对于当教练有没有足够的尊重，但不论他注意力集中的平均时间有多短，他对此绝不是一无所知。

毕竟，用好几个小时看着她练习滑冰、给在冰场边做拉伸的她提供细致而又随性的建议的并不是她坏脾气的教练。当十四岁的她躲在冰场的大衣柜里哭泣的时候，找到她并第一次带着她去吃俄罗斯甜煎饼的也并不是Yakov。总是板着一张脸、骂骂咧咧的Yakov并不懂得闪闪发光的紫色表演服、冒着发胖的危险暴食甜食的冲动、或是对男孩子的迷恋。

但Viktor懂。

 

* * *

  

 “他就是个 _傻瓜_ 。”十四岁的Mila说。Viktor为她切下一大块甜煎饼，蘸了蘸草莓酱，放到了她的盘子里。在过去的几个月里，Mila已经长高了一两英寸，她能够享受一些多余的糖分。而Viktor正在努力完成勾手四周跳，并不能吃甜食。“要是我早知道他是个渣男，我就不会在芭蕾练习时给他抛飞吻了。”

“有时你也很难分辨，到底谁才值得你的飞吻。”

“ _哈_ ，”Mila说，“你倒是再也不用给任何人抛飞吻了。”每个人都拥向他。围住他。像潮水一样淹没他。有时，那些想要让他接近的女孩会掀起她们的衬衫，还有裙子。Mila永远不懂为什么女人总在努力地尝试——解开她们裤子的拉链，递个火辣的眼神，而脑子里只有一个目的。

没有人给Viktor抛飞吻。

她们觉得一个吻不足以吸引他的注意力——一个纯洁的吻，没有身体的接触，并不能意味着什么。

Mila把甜煎饼大口大口地塞进嘴里，盯着外面的落雪发呆。真安静啊。在她不说话的时候，实在是太安静了，因为Viktor就是这样沉默寡言的一个人。有时，她觉得Viktor在特定的日子里有个说话的限制。他只能说上几句话，然后就变得很不情愿了。这就是为什么Viktor从来不在虚伪的称赞、或是为自己过分直率的行为的道歉上浪费时间。

但令Mila困惑的是，他对媒体还是有那么多的话要讲。

Viktor倾听了她的抱怨，表达他很理解Mila在这个男孩身上的遭遇，而且在这个过程中只看了自己的手机屏幕两次。第二次看手机时，他伸手叫服务员来买单。

“我得回家遛我的狗，Milochka。”他解释道。于是Mila见到了他养的狗。当Viktor讨论起Makkachin时，他并不是一个沉默寡言的人。

后来，Mila甚至在Viktor不在家时帮忙照顾了Makkachin。就是这样，她明白了Viktor对她的信任。

“他心里只有他自己。”在那个四月的早晨，Yakov这样说，而他和Mila都知道这不是真的。

 

* * *

 

一个鲜为人知的事实是：Viktor并不总是在圣彼得堡训练的花样滑冰世界冠军。他来自北方一个很寒冷的小地方。他有一个童年的伙伴，但现在看来倒不如说是一个笔友。Viktor总在星期二的午间休息时去邮局寄信，因为训练前后的其他时间都不合适——如果他训练完再去，邮局早就关门了。

有时Mila会陪他一起去，因为她实在厌倦了在午餐餐厅里旁若无人地法式接吻的Georgi和Anya。当她在迈着大步的Viktor旁蹦蹦跳跳地行走时，她的靴子发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的踩雪声，在她身后留下一串深深的脚印。她知道，尽管Yuri总是一副轻蔑的表情，下一次他也会想要和他们一起来的。他并不喜欢被冷落，也不会给你冷落他的 _机会_ 。

Viktor靠在邮局的柜台旁，头顶的雪花开始融化。它们形成深色的、闪闪发亮的水渍，在他银灰色的头发上显得十分突出。Mila调侃地告诉了他Yuri也想加入他们。

“这是我们最后一次来这里了，”Viktor简单地答复道，“真对不起。”看着她脸上的表情，他却微笑起来，露出了他真正快乐的心情，“Milochka，他没有死。”

她捂住心口，惊讶地呼出一口气。“Viktor！”他只是再一次把他长大衣的扣子一个个系了起来。“到底发生了什么？”

“他搬去了另一个国家，”Viktor说，“他结婚了。”寄信太费时间了，现在他们有了邮件、脸书。当交流是点点鼠标就能完成的事情，Viktor不能再一味地坚持写信一样浪漫的传统联系方式了。

Mila喜欢观察别人，喜欢看着他们一点点成长和变化。但Viktor还没有学会良好的人与人之间的沟通。也许这就是为什么他通常与他的狗、他的教练、和一个小他九岁，却能不时逗他笑的女孩待在一起。

“我无法想象为我的男朋友搬去另一个国家。”Mila皱着鼻子说。

“是吗？我还真想不通为什么。你现在的男朋友是两周前的那个，还是一个新的男孩啊？”

走出邮局的大门，Mila立刻抓了一个雪球朝Viktor砸去。“高贵”的Viktor并没有直接还手。但在Mila又朝他扔了两个雪球以后，他放弃了，抓起一坨雪往她红发的头顶揉去，一直到她尖叫着求饶。有时，Viktor在做这些玩闹的事情之前还征求别人的许可。让Mila害怕的是，Viktor似乎从来意识不到自己的行为对他人意味着什么——他在她每一次的分手经历后带她去买甜煎饼，帮她把阿克赛尔三周跳练得更加精湛，在她因练不好接续步而浑身酸痛地气恼哭泣时递给她狗狗形状的抽纸巾盒。还有一次，他发现她在与几个跳芭蕾的坏女孩相处，轻声地劝说了她再也不要去尝试抽烟。他做的这些事情......在他自己看来却不足一提。

Viktor总在给予帮助。他不断地给予、给予，却从不期望回报。他只希望你能做到最好。

最让Mila心碎的是，大多数人都认为高傲的Viktor才不会想得到他们的任何回报。他是想要的，但只是不喜欢张口去问，所以他只能放弃了对于别人的期望。

“我很抱歉你的朋友要走了。”Mila说。都怪Viktor，冰凉的雪水从她的头发流到她的脖子里。但她还是为他感到难过。

“这种事情总会发生的，”Viktor把双手插在口袋里，低声说道，“他从一开始就没在这里。我一个人可以的，我一直都是这样。”

Mila当然知道，她不明白的是Viktor所说的“一个人”到底有什么不同。“我可以做你的朋友。”她很轻，很轻地说道。

Viktor听得见她。就像Yakov所知道的，他的倾听是有选择性的，而此时的他就选择了倾听。“哦，Milochka，”他说，塑料一样僵硬的笑容变得柔软了一些。你看，就连塑料也是可以熔化和变形的。这个微笑看起来变得稍微真诚了一些。“我不知道怎么配得上像你这么贴心的人。”

那一年，Mila十五岁，Viktor二十四岁。他已经连续获得了两届世锦赛的优胜，而她还没能进入成年组。当Viktor把她看作小孩，她应当讨厌他，但她怎么都做不到。

不管她如何努力，她永远无法做一个他真正需要的朋友。在她心里顽固的一面，她总希望她能再大上几岁，能变得更加成功、更加成熟。Mila只有十五岁，Viktor却二十四岁了，他 _需要_ 一个不是笨手笨脚的青春期女孩的人来做他的朋友。

这真奇怪——你可以在被一个人珍爱的同时依然帮不上一点忙。

 

* * *

 

Mila十六岁的时候，要和一个漂亮的冰舞选手出去约会。这是个错误，因为Mila的征服对象往往是那些能和她一起吃肉、在冰上转圈圈的打冰球的男孩们。她能和一个跳冰舞的女孩做些什么呢？她真是大错特错了，训练完后她就把这件事讲给了Viktor。（她还没有告诉Yuri，不，因为不论Yuri听得多认真，他都会忍不住翻白眼，在你提到接吻时大声呕吐。）花滑冠军看着她，嘴角轻轻上扬。

“她的体重是多少？”

“Viktor，”Mila吃惊地斥责道。虚荣心固然是Viktor的几大罪行之一，但她并不认为他是会以体重区别待人的那种人。“我才不在乎她有多——”

“啊，啊，Milochka，别急着下结论。再说了，我可从来没说过我不喜欢能捏一捏的小肉肉。”

Viktor挥着手带她来到了冰场中央。在过去的几年里，Mila每一天都看着他滑冰。他优雅和力量并存的表演总是让她感到惊喜。

“你的臂力怎么样？”

她双手叉着腰。“不怎么样。Yakov说我不需要练习臂力。”

“那只是你现在的看法，”Viktor说，轻而易举地勾起了Mila的好奇心。Mila真喜欢他带来的一个个惊喜。但此时此刻，她只想狠狠掐他。“准备好了吗？”

她点点头，因为Mila总是准备就绪，即使在她不清楚她需要做些什么的时候。生活中的惊喜实在太容易被错过了。她被一下子举到了高高的空中，笑得直不起身来。Viktor轻松地把她放回冰面上，带着闪烁不定的微笑摇着头。

“这是做什么？”她喘着气，咯咯笑地问道。

“托举，”Viktor说，“可以是非常浪漫的。你的小冰舞者会明白的，而且她会爱死这个，Milochka。”

“ _你_ 会爱死这个，”她指责道，“你想举一个男孩。你想让一个男孩把你举起来！”

Viktor从不脸红。不论是在他说让人尴尬的话，在换衣服时被爱管闲事的记者碰见，还是在四周跳的练习中当着斜眼看他的人们的面摔得嘴啃冰时，Mila都没有见过他脸红。

他只是眨眨眼，笑了，是那种奇怪的含蓄的微笑，又明亮又空虚。“没错，我想是这样。”

一片沉默。在那一瞬间，Mila突然太快地意识到，没有人想把Viktor举起来。每个人都想要夺走他脚下的冰面，成为新的冰上之王，把他 _干掉_ 、 _干掉_ 、 _干掉_ 。

没有人想和他 _一起_ 站在冰面上。没有人想紧紧地抱住他。

“来吧，”他说，“我来教你。”

Viktor很喜欢当教练。

 

* * *

 

Viktor在那个四月离开了圣彼得堡。他会做得很好，Mila对此深信不疑。

**Author's Note:**

> 你之前知道我可以写一篇没有甜甜的Victuuri的同人文吗？因为我并不知道。  
> 感谢你的阅读、评论、和任何一种形式的参与。我很感激。  
> 这里是我的Tumblr链接https://kiaronna.tumblr.com/。
> 
> 译者注：每读完一遍这个故事都有一种“急需勇利抱抱”的甜蜜又酸涩的感觉。Victor的过去一直是YOI的人物分析里我最感兴趣的点之一，希望我们能在今后的续集中看到更多他的故事。也希望能看到更多的Mila。


End file.
